Daughter: Unknown
by lilxcrazyxgirl
Summary: The band had just hit their big break. Their sophomore year of high school was finally over and this summer they were going on tour. Dewey on the other hand had been seeming quite troubled lately despite this good news. Better summary inside. My first fic
1. Never Felt Like His True Family

**Daughter: Unknown**

Summary: The band had just hit their big break. Their sophomore year of high school was finally over and this summer they were going on tour. Life seemed to be going great for everyone, but lately Dewey seemed a bit troubled. When the band finds out why they wonder if their summer tour was going to be over before it even began.

My first Fic.

**Disclaimer**: I have nothing, but I do own Riley. Yay me!

* * *

Riley Scott sat impatiently in the airport lobby.

"Where could he be?" she thought as she swung her legs back and forth underneath her chair.

Her father was supposed to be here at the airport to pick her up at least 30 minutes ago but he was nowhere in sight. He had promised her he would be here before the plane even landed.

"What a liar," she said quietly under her breath.

She supposed that she couldn't expect much from a man living a life of rock and roll. He had a new family now, his band called the "School of Rock." He brought them together before the band members were even in Jr. High. He had known them longer than he had known her, his own daughter. After all, she assumed that her birth was just a mistake, but now she had nowhere else to go. Her mother was dying of cancer and didn't even want her around the last few days that she was living so she was shipped off to live with her father. Riley did talk to her father every now and then, but their relationship was definitely not a healthy one.

* * *

**Three Days Before…**

The band sat around in Dewey's apartment not doing anything in particular. Freddy and Zack were sitting on a couch rummaging through this year's yearbook checking out all the "hot babes" or so they said. Dewey really seemed out of it as he was just sitting in a chair staring out the window instead of calling the band to their "rock positions." That's when Summer broke into her leadership role.

"Hello Dewey? Earth to Dewey!" she screamed in his ear before turning to give it to the band.

Dewey shooed her away with one hand.

"Incase you all have forgotten, we are going on tour this summer! This may be the greatest opportunity ever for the band and all you guys are doing is sitting around like you don't want the band to succeed. Do you guys want the band to succeed? I sure do and we can't waste one second sitting around like losers. This tour could be our big break, but it could also be our worst nightmare if we're not prepared," Summer yelled ripping the yearbook from the boys' hands.

"Hey Summer," Zack spoke up.

"What?" she asked giving him an evil glare.

"Cool it would you? You're working us overtime, we deserve a break." Zack replied

The rest of the band nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides I think someone over there has a hangover." Freddy added observing Dewey.

Dewey finally got up to address the band.

"Okay, I have something to tell you guys and I'm not sure how you're going to react, but hear me through," Dewey stated completely ignoring Freddy's comment.

"Is it something to do with the tour?" Katie asked before Dewey could continue.

"It depends on how you look at it. Now, no more questions till I'm done, okay?" Dewey said in an irritated voice. His news must have been so big that he just wanted to get it out already. "Um, let's see. I have a daughter and she's about your ages, 15 err, 16, something like that."

The band was astonished. Dewey had had a daughter for that long and no one even knew?

"She is coming to live with me in three days because her mother is dying. She has nowhere else to go. I have been thinking a lot about her the past few days and I've realized that although I've been hanging around with you guys for several years now I still don't even know the first rules to parenting," Dewey confessed.

The whole band seemed to be at a lost for words until Freddy spoke up and said, "I'm sure some book can tell you all about being parent. I mean books know everything right? So anyway, tell us more about this daughter of yours..."

Riley was starting to get impatient and hungry too. She hoped that her own father didn't expect her to starve. She sat there for a couple more minutes while her patience wore even more thinner and her stomach growled even more loudly. She rummaged through her pockets hoping to find at least one dollar to spend at a vending machine. She poked her finger through a hole in the bottom of her pocket.

"Shoot! How'd that get there?" she huffed.

Then she bent down and stuck her finger in her shoe. She pulled out $50 in emergency money. This was a good enough emergency. She walked over to a small souvenir shop so she could exchange her money for singles.

"Do you have change for a fifty?" Riley asked.

"Sorry kid. You'll have to buy something," the man at the cashier responded.

Riley rolled her eyes but set off to find the cheapest thing in the store. She picked up a five-piece pack of gum that cost a buck.

"What a rip off," she said to herself.

She brought the gum to the register and the man rung it up. It turned out that it cost $1.85. This made Riley groan causing the cashier to give her a dirty look as he handed back her change.

"Would you like a bag?" the man asked.

"No thanks. I'm perfectly capable of carrying a pack of gum myself," she replied talking back to the man. She didn't mean to sound so ungrateful, but she was really starting to lose it.

"Spoiled, rotten kids these days," the man said loudly as she exited the store.

She walked over to the nearest vending machine and slipped in a dollar. She pressed to the button 4A as a bag of chips slowly moved closer to the drop off and then it stopped. So close! Riley was so freaking close to getting some food and it had to get stuck!

"STUPID MACHINE! YOU ATE MY MONEY!!!" she yelled trying to get the chips to budge.

She knew she was creating a scene but she was oh, so hungry. Her father would not be arriving to a happy daughter. People were starting to stare.

"Stupid vending machines… curse them!" Riley said under her breath as she turned away from the machine.

And there he was.


	2. National Pee In Your Pants Day?

**Daughter: Unknown**

Summary: The band had just hit their big break. Their sophomore year of high school was finally over and this summer they were going on tour. Life seemed to be going great for everyone, but lately Dewey seemed a bit troubled. When the band finds out why they wonder if their summer tour was going to be over before it even began.

My first Fic.

Disclaimer: I have nothing, but I do own Riley. Yay me!

* * *

**That Morning…**

"Dewey! Get up!" the voice of Freddy seemed very distant.

"Five more minutes mommy," Dewey groaned.

"Yeah, go get that cold bucket of water Zack," Freddy yelled over his shoulder.

That suggestion made Dewey shoot straight up.

"Look guys, I appreciate your dedication to the band, but I've told you a million times before, my body doesn't function this early on Saturdays or any day of the week for that matter," Dewey responded covering his eyes from the sun that was coming in his window. "How'd you two get in anyway?"

"The front door was unlocked, as usual," Zack responded lugging a huge bucket of water into the room.

"Oh, sorry call off the water thing," Freddy said to Zack.

Zack stopped right in his tracks splashing water onto his pants.

"Great thanks. You made me spill water on myself," Zack complained as he placed the bucket on the floor.

"Oh man Zack. It looks like you freaking peed on yourself," Freddy started cracking up.

Even Dewey started laughing as Zack jolted to the bathroom to find a towel. Zack came out empty handed and Freddy started a new round of laughing as he stared at the huge wet spot on Zack's pants again.

"Dewey you have no clean towels and I'm a bit hesitant to use the ones sprawled out on the bathroom floor. Don't you think you should clean up a bit before your daughter comes?" Zack asked as he tried to cover the spot from Freddy, which made Freddy laugh even harder.

"My daughter?" he quickly jumped out of bed grabbing his pants up from the floor.

He glanced at the clock. It read 11:03.

"No! Riley's plane is landing in less than 20 minutes. You have to help me clean guys. Please," Dewey begged as he rushed to find a shirt.

He put on the first shirt he found and started picking up several articles of clothing that were strewn across his bedroom floor. The two boys had never seen Dewey clean so fast. Actually they'd never seen him clean before at all. After rushing around the room, Dewey stopped at Freddy's feet. Freddy was confused as now Zack started laughing.

"Uh, can you move just a bit?" Dewey asked Freddy.

Freddy looked down and realized that he was standing on a pair of Dewey's boxers.

"Ah, sick!" Freddy yelled as he moved back more than a bit as he tripped over the bucket of water.

Dewey stood there rolling his eyes.

"You kids think I'm the slob? You two can't even go five minutes with out spilling something on your pants," Dewey complained as he continued with his super fast cleaning spree. If he kept this up, he could possibly beat a world record.

* * *

"Well, it's about time Mr. Unreliability," Riley commented to herself as she made her way over to the man with brown shaggy hair who was unquestionably her father.

The man stood next to two boys who looked around her age. The two were standing there grinning stupidly. Riley wondered what they were trying to pull. The boy that stood to her father's right had short, brown, shaggy hair and was wearing a Ramones t-shirt with black jeans that sported an unusual, dark wet spot on them. To her father's left stood a blonde boy slightly taller than the other also sporting an unusually, large wet spot on his baggy blue jeans.

Riley took her time walking over to Dewey. After all, he had made her wait over thirty minutes longer than expected in a loud, crowded airport with certainly less than considerate staff members. Dewey eventually took that as his cue to quicken his pace in her direction.

"I'm so sorry Riley. I didn't realize that it was so late and the time, but my apartment was such a mess, there was a bucket of water, he tripped--"

Riley cut her father off. "Um, it's okay… really," she really wasn't in the mood to listen to his excuses. All she really had heard from his explanation was something a bucket of water and someone tripping, but she didn't really see how that related to the concept at hand. Her stomach soon growled loudly telling him what she had really meant to say, except in the language of stomach saying, "Please, get me food **now**, before I STARVE to death!"

"Oh, well it's around twelve o'clock now. You must be hungry," Dewey stated finally taking a hint.

Riley thanked God that Dewey understood the language of stomach.

"You read my mind," she replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Hold on, before we go, let me introduce you to these two guys," he said referring to the two boys.

Riley felt her body weakening, weakening, weakening!!! "It's okay, really. All I have to say is food now, boys later!" Riley thought to herself as she paused for the introduction of the two boys.

"This is Freddy Jones, the band's drummer," he said referring to the blonde headed boy. "And this is Zack Mooneyham, the band's guitarist," he added referring to the other boy with brown shaggy hair.

"Nice to meet you both. Now less talk, more eat, for my sake. Please!" Riley pleaded.

"Geese, sorry. I didn't realize you were that hungry," Dewey joked.

"Well, I kind of am. Actually, can I ask you one thing?" she asked as they made their way to his van in the airport parking lot.

"Sure anything," Dewey responded.

"Is it 'National Pee in Your Pants Day' or have those two boys just gone nutters?"

Dewey couldn't help but laugh out loud as the two boys realized that the girl had noticed their wet spots from their unfortunate water mishap that morning. Riley, not receiving a direct answer to her question concluded that the answer was the latter of the two suggestions.

* * *

That afternoon, Riley nearly ate her weight in hotdogs. Without a doubt the men were impressed, but she couldn't care less, she was just hungry. After they had all eaten they all loaded back into Dewey's van to head over to his apartment. Riley was glad she had the honor of sitting in the front seat instead of in the back of the van with the two boys who were whispering like two giddy school girls who had some really juicy gossip.

Dewey turned up the radio when Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song" came on as he bopped his head around to the beat. Riley rolled her eyes. She didn't really mind the bopping much, just as long as he didn't run them off the road.

They had finally arrived at Dewey's (and now Riley's) apartment as Dewey pulled around back to park.

"Oh, you'll love it here Riley. This place is like the band's second home," Freddy spoke up as they all exited the van.

"Yeah, you'll always have kids around your age here," Zack added, "Err, you are like 15 right?"

Riley smiled and simply nodded suddenly feeling shy. These were people she would constantly be around so she better get used to them. They seemed nice after all.

"That's great!" Freddy exclaimed putting his arm around Zack's shoulder. "I'm 16 and Zacky here is 15, too."

"Okay kids, come on let's get upstairs," Dewey instructed.

The three teens followed his suit right to the front door of his apartment.

"Hey, you're lucky Riley. Your room's just a little bit bigger than a walk-in closet," Freddy joked as Dewey showed Riley her bedroom.

Riley rolled her eyes as Dewey whispered audibly to Freddy, "Not helping, Fredrick," putting stress on Freddy's full first name.

Freddy looked pained at the sound of his name, which caused Riley to giggle a bit.

"No, it's great really," she replied giving Freddy a smirk. "It's really not as messy as I thought it would be."

"You can have Dewey's extra fast morning cleaning to thank," Zack responded.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hey, I have to get that. You boys show Riley around the rest of the apartment," Dewey said before he ran off the answer the phone.

**Author's Note: Please Review People!!! It would be much appreciated and benificial to my writing. The next three chapters are already written, I'm just waiting for at least a couple of reviews before I post again. I want your opinions:**


	3. A Slight Change of Plans

**Daughter: Unknown**

Summary: The band had just hit their big break. Their sophomore year of high school was finally over and this summer they were going on tour. Life seemed to be going great for everyone, but lately Dewey seemed a bit troubled. When the band finds out why they wonder if their summer tour was going to be over before it even began.

My first Fic.

Disclaimer: I have nothing, but I do own Riley. Yay me!

* * *

"Good afternoon, Finn residence," Dewey answered the phone. 

"Ok, Dewey I'm not one to talk, but that is so lame," the person on the other end of the receiver answered.

"Well, excuse me Ms. Summer Hathaway I never expected you to be the one bashing me," Dewey responded.

"I'm not bashing you, I'm just wondering what's up with the weird phone introduction," Summer explained.

"I just thought that now that I'm a father I should start sounding and acting more mature."

"Dewey you've been a father for several years now and it's never stopped you before. Anyway, that's not what I called about."

"What did you call about then, Summer?" Dewey asked.

"Well, you know that club that we are playing at for our first gig on tour? They want us to play an extra day earlier in addition to our other scheduled performance. I'm calling you up because we'd have to start our tour a day earlier as well as get on the road sooner than expected if we want to take this extra show. The manager wants me to call him back by tomorrow if we'll do the show," Summer explained.

"Summer, that means that we'll have to leave on Thursday and that's…five days from now," he paused counting the days on his fingers. "I can't make this decision on my own you know. I still haven't figured out all the last minute details either like, how we're going to get there and how we're supposed to transport all our instruments."

"It's only one day earlier that we had originally planed to leave Dewey. Besides you don't have to worry about that stuff. I've got all that under control." Summer replied.

"You've called all the other band members and asked their opinions on this?"

"Well, no, but that's why I'm just about to call an emergency band practice at your place."

"You guys can't come over here now! I just brought my daughter here and she hasn't even settled in yet," Dewey protested.

"Oh, but I bet Freddy and Zack are over there already. They told me yesterday that they want to be the first people to meet her. Now, that's dedication. I never expected those two boys to actually get their butts out of bed that early."

"Well, yes, they're here but--"

"Oh, good two less people I'll have to contact. I'll be calling over the roadies too. We'll need to go over some equipment transportation routines. I'm afraid they're a bit rusty."

"Summer, my daughter, she--"

"Oh, don't worry Dewey I can't wait to meet her too. I've got to call everyone now! Be over in a few," Summer said in a rushed tone and quickly hung up.

Dewey sighed as he slowly hung up the phone. There was no talking to that girl. He just hoped that Riley wouldn't mind the commotion too much.

* * *

"This is Dewey's bedroom," Freddy presented the room. 

"And this is where Freddy tripped over a huge bucket of water this morning," Zack added displaying a spot in the carpet that still had a few hours of drying left to it.

Freddy scrunched his face at the comment. "See how it is around here? I'm the oldest one in the band and I get no respect. No respect at all."

"I expect that just because you're the oldest, that doesn't mean that you are the most mature right?"

"Nope, you read me like a book. Of course, being oldest never meant being more mature in my family, that is," Freddy replied.

"If you're looking for the most mature band member you'll want to meet Laurence," Zack said matter-of-factly.

"Laurence?" Riley asked.

"He's the band's piano man," Freddy explained.

Riley nodded. "Eh, he doesn't really sound like my kind of guy."

"What is your kind of guy?" the two boys asked surprisingly, almost instantly at the same time.

"Sorry kids, but Summer has just called an emergency practice." Dewey said walking in the room before she could answer. "Jeeze, I can't control that girl once her mind is set on something."

"Is it about the tour?" Zack asked.

Dewey nodded.

"Tour? Wait, what?" Riley asked genuinely confused.

"Oh, gosh. I completely forgot about mentioning that to you," Dewey frowned. He knew this part was going to be difficult.

"Just like you nearly forgot to pick me up at the airport this morning?" Riley almost felt like saying. She really couldn't imagine what else this guy hadn't told her.

* * *

Freddy stood there looking at the stress lines forming on Dewey's forehead. Jeeze, this guy was getting old. Late thirties was pretty old according the Freddy. He felt like he should jump in and save Dewey from screwing up with his daughter. Now, Freddy was completely capable of realizing that he did usually screw things up even more in most circumstances, but for some reason this girl seemed different. He felt like he could explain the tour to her in words that she would understand and wouldn't get mad at Dewey for not telling her earlier, but then again he could be wrong. 

Zack stood there quietly. He just hoped that Riley wouldn't cry. He couldn't stand to see girls crying. He remembered when Freddy had broken up with Katie and she came running and crying to him for some reason. He almost couldn't take it. Freddy surprisingly was better around crying girls. He seemed immune to it because he has two younger twin sisters. Zack could remember them crying a lot when they were younger. Of course, this is completely irrelevant to the situation at hand.

Dewey quickly explained the tour to Riley without pausing any longer than three seconds in between each word. It was just like ripping off a Band-Aid, it hurts at first, but it gets better, right? Dewey sure hoped it was going to get better. He couldn't stand being on a tour with a bunch of teens for two months and have one of them, his daughter, completely furious with him the whole time. At least, that was how he expected her to take the news.

Riley stood there with a blank face. She didn't exactly know how she was expected to respond. She wasn't one to blow things completely out of proportion, but this news was so big, especially for the band, that she couldn't understand why her own father couldn't have possibly remembered to tell her this earlier so she could have processed it a bit better.

Summer was currently standing outside of Dewey's apartment door. She was in a good mood because she had a relatively easy time contacting all the band members and roadies about their emergency practice that afternoon. She pressed her ear up against the front door to hear if the guys we're still alive in there with Dewey's daughter. She couldn't really hear anything inside, which made her a bit curious, but, worried all the same. She was finally done trying to eavesdrop and knocked on the door.

* * *

The boys were staring at Riley so expectantly that they hadn't heard the knock at the door. 

"Uh, well, wow. I mean, that's a good thing isn't it? You guys going on a tour is like your big break, right?" Riley asked.

"Err… yes, right, right," Dewey spoke up.

"Then why are you guys staring at me like I'm going to explode or something? It has nothing to do with me anyway," she added.

"Yeah, coming along with the band on tour will kind of just be like a vacation for you," Zack spoke up.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you guys?"

"Well, I was getting to that part," Dewey said as he sent a glare in Zack's direction.

"Can't I just stay here?" Riley suggested.

Half of her wanted to go along with them, but the other half of her didn't really think it was a great idea. She didn't know how she would survive the whole time traveling around with a bunch of people she didn't really know. There was also the fact that most people don't really know that Riley is an irritable traveler, especially when she has to sit cooped in a car for many hours on end. Plus, who was she going to share a room with? Were they even going to stay in a hotel? All she knew was that she did not, under any circumstances want to share a room with her father. No offense to him, but just the thought of it made Riley shudder.

Summer was starting to get a bit irritated as she started to pound harder on the door. She knew they were in there and it was making her very aggravated that they seemed to be ignoring her.

"I didn't really think leaving you here was an option," Dewey explained.

"Why? I can take care of myself, really. Is it a bad neighborhood or something?"

"Well, no."

"Then consider it," she simply replied.

Zack and Freddy were puzzled. They couldn't understand why Riley did want to come on tour with them.

Riley had heard someone pounding on the door and it was rather annoying actually. The boys hadn't seemed to notice it because they were all completely oblivious to what was happened around them.

"You do realize that someone is knocking on your door don't you? Well, rather pounding. It sounds like they're about to break it down," Riley informed them.

Dewey instantly snapped out of it as he said, "Oh, shoot, the rest of the band."

He got a running start across the room and hopped over a recliner to get to the front door.

Riley rolled her eyes. This guy was crazy. She looked over to the two other guys with a look that asked, "He's not like this all the time… Is he?"

Freddy seemed to know what she was wondering because he simply answered, "You'll get used to him, we did."

Riley nodded understandingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok. We got a little more of a taste of Summer's character there, I know it wasn't much yet but there is indeed more to come. I just need to get a few of these details out of the way. Much more Summer in Chapter 4 but the focus right now is on Freddy, Zack, and Riley. A little bit of Katie will be coming up in Chapter 5. Please review. :)**


	4. And Then There Was Summer

**Daughter: Unknown**

Summary: The band had just hit their big break. Their sophomore year of high school was finally over and this summer they were going on tour. Life seemed to be going great for everyone, but lately Dewey seemed a bit troubled. When the band finds out why they wonder if their summer tour was going to be over before it even began.

My first Fic.

Disclaimer: I have nothing, but I do own Riley. Yay me!

* * *

Riley stared over at the door waiting to see who she would be meeting next. She expected that it was that Summer girl her father had mentioned earlier. 

"Hey Summer! So sorry to keep you waiting," Dewey apologized.

Riley nodded once she found out that her expectations were correct.

"Dewey come on. You should really consider giving me a key like I suggested before. I'm over here all the time anyway," Summer ranted on.

"Wow she seems really creepy and demanding," Riley said out loud not really meaning to, but more accidentally.

Freddy had heard her though and said, "Summer is yet another thing you'll have to get used to. She can be really bossy at first, but you kind of just learn to tune her out, that's what Zack and I do. Although, I'm starting to think that Zacky is starting to have a little crush on Summer." He motioned at the then staring Zack who hadn't taken his eyes off Summer since she had walked through the door.

Riley giggled and nodded agreeing with him.

Freddy smiled. He thought she had a cute laugh. "Yeah, I think Zack's really into independent girls, if you know what I mean," Freddy whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down her spine as she felt his warm breath on her neck when he had whispered to her. Riley suddenly became a bit nervous with Freddy so close to her. She decided to play it cool.

"Well, I'm a bit of an independent girl myself… if you know what I mean," she replied smoothly as she stopped him in his tracks and made her way over to Dewey and Summer.

This comment made Freddy smile even more and made him want to talk to her even more. Freddy took only one step in her direction before he had been stopped by Zack.

Zack who had recently just popped out of his Summer daze noticed that Freddy was getting ready to pounce on Riley. He had 'the look' on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zack asked him seriously.

"What do you think it looks like I'm doing? Man, you've been my best friend for how long now and you still don't know 'the look'?" Freddy complained.

"Come on Freddy. Of course I know 'the look,' that's why I stopped you. You can't hit on Riley."

"Why not?"

"Because she's Dewey's daughter, you idiot!" Zack quietly exclaimed as he hit Freddy in the back of the head.

"Oh, ew, yeah you're right… I mean eww. Not her, but the whole ew. But she flirted with me first! This is so not fair. Why does she have to be Dewey's daughter? Besides he'd totally kill me if he knew that I even thought of—"

Zack had cut off Freddy as he said, "No, no he'd never do that. Not that drastic at least. He might just beat you up the side of the head. I'm sure he'd love you two to make him a grandfather."

"What?!?! Holy crap Zack I wasn't even thinking of that, you sicko. What do you think Riley would think of me if she knew that I ever thought of being the father to her babies?"

"Then my friend, you'd be the one she'd be calling sicko," Zack replied with a grin.

* * *

­­­"Ah Riley! I'm glad you came over. This is—" Dewey started before he was cut off. 

"Summer Hathaway. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Riley Finn," Summer spoke professionally like she was on some job interview.

"Pleasure to meet you too, but its Riley Scott. I use my mother's maiden name," she simply corrected.

Freddy and Zack who have been listening in on the conversation from afar had wanted to crack up laughing at that moment. They both knew that Summer hated to be corrected by anyone. Of course Riley didn't know that and she wasn't trying to be spiteful. Freddy and Zack tried their hardest to control themselves.

Dewey's face reddened at the sound of the name she preferred. He hoped none of the kids were looking at him because he had become quite embarrassed by her response. He disapproved that Riley had decided to take her mother's last name Scott over his last name Finn.

After that awkward silence and Zack and Freddy almost collapsing over from holding in their laughter, Summer finally spoke up, "Oh, well sorry about that. Anyway, everyone should be arriving soon," she controlled her temper and shooed Riley away as she walked in the direction of the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

"Actually, it's Riley Scott," Summer mimicked Riley under her breath. "Who the heck does she think she is?" she asked Freddy and Zack in a whisper as she passed by them.

Freddy just shrugged and went off to hang with Riley until the rest of the band came while Zack followed Summer to the kitchen in an attempt to heal her wounded ego.

* * *

"Talk about a control freak," Riley huffed as she found herself a seat on the recliner that Dewey had hopped over earlier. 

Freddy had stood up beside the chair and leaned up against it as he replied, "That's Summer for you."

Riley had looked up at him as gave a weak sort of smile. She realized that the pressures of traveling were starting to catch up with her making her body feel rather weak and tired.

"Hey Freddy," she started to say as she studied his physique.

He was much taller than her, even though she had successfully managed to grow three inches more that year. He had a strong athletic build, which intimidated her a bit for she wasn't a very athletic person herself and was very self-conscious about her weight. He did seem to have a nice personality and he did have a sense of humor with a touch of sarcasm, which she definitely had noticed.

Freddy had waited there patiently for Riley to finish what she was saying but, for some odd reason she had seemed to become caught up with other thoughts in her head as she continuously stared on at him. He looked back at her though, straight on through her eyes as if trying to read what she was thinking. He couldn't of course and gave up after a couple of seconds. Instead he looked at her physical features. She had sandy-brownish colored, tousled hair that fell naturally just above her shoulders. Her hair she most undoubtedly had gotten from her father but, it had probably lightened in color due to the Californian sun, where Dewey had told them she previously lived. The one feature that struck him the most about her had been her eyes. They were the most beautiful emerald green color, which Freddy had expected came from her mother's side of the family.

Freddy had snapped back to reality. These stupid teenage hormones were screwing him over again. He decided to take things slow and get to know Riley personally first, which was a first in his dramatic relationship history.

"Um, you were saying…?" Freddy asked Riley.

"Oh uh… gosh sorry," she stammered as she realized that she had managed to drift off to another world mid sentence as her face started to feel hot and was undoubtedly turning light shade of pink. It was something that tended to happen to her often and was something that she couldn't really control for she never really realizes when it happens until someone pulls her back to reality.

* * *

Summer had made her way to the kitchen cupboard and grabbed a glass from the shelf. She had not taken notice to Zack who had followed her into the room. She did start to notice that lately in his own sort of way Zack had started to take a liking to her. Of course she wasn't completely sure but most of the signs pointed to this conclusion. 

"So what's with the emergency meeting?" Zack asked.

"Just some minor details and show dates we have to straighten out. You'll hear more about it later. Dewey should be able to explain it more thoroughly," Summer replied.

"I doubt that," Zack muttered.

"What was that?" Summer asked over the roaring of the tap water rushing from the sink into her glass.

"Oh, I was just commenting that I doubted that Dewey could do a better job thoroughly explaining something than you can," he simply replied.

"What that supposed to mean?" she asked offensively.

"Just take it as a compliment Summer," Zack responded a bit irritably at Summer's incapability of accepting a simple compliment.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room Riley had managed to slip by her embarrassing little mishap and go on comfortably having a conversation with Freddy as the rest of the band members had started to arrive one by one. 

As soon as the entire band arrived, Dewey began the meeting. Riley made her way to the back of the group. Dewey hadn't given much time after all the members had arrived for her to be introduced to anyone else and she didn't want to been the center of attention at the time. She did of course receive some expected glances from some of the kids and what it seemed to be "death" glares from Summer. Riley was really starting to wonder what her deal was.

"I now call to order our emergency meeting. Old business?" Summer proceeded in a uniform meeting procession.

"Could you please just get to the important stuff?" Marta complained. "I have to walk my sister to swimming lesson in less than an hour."

"Marta, you know that these meeting are very important for the sake of the band and we must go about them in an orderly fashion," Summer responded.

"Well we're all going to be gone for a while and the only reason why my mother is letting me go is because I've been pulling double my house chores for three months just to show her that I'm responsible enough."

Gordon and Alicia nodded their heads in agreement as if they knew exactly what Marta was talking about.

"Summer please just tell them the new news," Dewey interfered before an argument broke out.

Summer rolled her eyes but obediently listened to Dewey's order.

"Dewey and I need to ask your opinion on something. What would you guys say to starting the tour one day earlier than originally planned?"

"One day earlier? Why?" Alicia asked.

"Well that club that we were originally supposed to play for our first gig, they want us to come in a day earlier. I actually didn't get to tell all the details to Dewey before the meeting but apparently the club owner has a daughter who is quite fond of our music and more or less Freddy specifically…" Summer had said the last bit under her breath but those who has heard started laughing.

"Mhmhm." Summer cleared her throat.

"Way to go Freddy!" yelled out Frankie, one of the roadies.

"Mhmhm. Anyway, the club owner wants us to play a private party for his daughter's 17th birthday at the club," Summer finished.

"Woah, woah, woah there little missy. Since when did the band play private parties unless they were for family or friends? The band's costume department needs funding you know girl. These costumes can no longer survive on donations alone. I will not stand for it! We need to get rid of these drab Horace Green uniforms and start strutting some style on the stage. School of Rock could start an entirely new fashion movement!" Billy exclaimed as he jumped up getting a little bit too excited.

"Settle down there fashionista," Freddy mocked him.

Billy rolled his eyes and sat down in a huff still waiting on an answer from Summer.

"I fully understand your concern Billy. Despite the fact that this will be a private show we will get paid just like every other public gig, the owner has promised me this," Summer explained.

Riley had actually become very interested in the topic at hand. She was actually enjoying just sitting there observing everyone's reaction.

"What do you think Riley?"

She heard someone say her name.

"Huh?" She was drawn out of daydream again.

"What do you think we should do?" Dewey had asked again.

Everyone had turned their attention to Riley. She hated him right now for doing this to her.

"Urm, well I don't exactly see why it would even be my place to say what I think," Riley responded not really having an opinion to give in the first place.

"You did just get here and if we leave one day early you will have less time to get settled and pack again for the trip."

It almost sounded to Riley like he wanted her to be their excuse not to leave a day early but maybe he was just trying to be considerate.

Riley shrugged. "What's one day?"

Many of the band members then got up and cheered. Riley assumed that the deal was sealed then. The tour would begin a day earlier. Summer nodded her head in approval to no one in particular, maybe to herself, as if she had exactly planned that everything would turn out this way.

* * *

A few hours passed as the roadies were then led by Summer in a practice to transport the band's instruments and amps on and off the performing stage—in this case in and out of Dewey's living room—in the quickest and most efficient way. 

"I don't understand why we have to these stupid drills, Summer. What's it matter how quick and effessent we get the instruments on and off the stage?" Frankie complained.

"Efficient, Franklin. The quicker and more efficiently you deal with storing the instruments the faster we can get back to the hotel and get some well needed rest. Believe me, you all will need it."

"Summer, I hardly think that anyone will be going back to the hotel right after any of our shows, besides you," Frankie replied.

"And where on earth do you think you and the rest of the band will be going?"

"AFTER PARTY!" Frankie exclaimed as Alicia and Tomika chimed in.

Everyone then started laughing hysterically as Summer stood there feeling practically humiliated. She rolled her eyes and tried to avert everyone's attention by calling out to Dewey to see if he had ordered them pizza yet.

"Yep, I just called the place up. The grub should be here in twenty."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it readers, another chapter. I must say that I can see that people are reading but not many who are reviewing. I am very appreciative of the people who have been reviewing though. So please, I beg of you, review. I need to know if people are really reading or if the counter is just giving me false hope. Until next time. :)**


End file.
